


First Kiss

by KittyinShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, also first time for this pairing, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyinShadows/pseuds/KittyinShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is ten the first time he wonders what it's like to be kissed..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Winter Soldier for the first time a couple days ago and discovered that Stucky has all my favorite traits in a ship...and i had to write something for it. And here it is. Enjoy!

They walked through the streets in the direction of the school, with Bucky occasionally having to slow down and fall back into step with Steve. Bucky hardly seemed used to how long his legs now were, and kept suddenly outpacing Steve. Steve, well, he was small. He’d always been a little small, but that had become even more apparent recently, when Bucky hit what seemed to be an endless growth-spurt, and Steve did not.  
Once they reached the school they split up; Bucky heading to the eighth grade, Steve to the fifth. 

Things in class…were a little different these days. For one, a lot of kids had stopped coming, to help their families at home, or because were too far away and didn’t want to waste any gas, or just were too proud to have their kid show up to school up in ripped clothes. But Steve was used to that by now (all of them were really).  
What was really strange was what the other boys were talking about.  
Kissing.  
Apparently Joe had been playing with his neighbor and his neighbors sister, and when her brother looked away she had kissed him. And of course, everyone acted like it was the grossest thing they’d ever heard (kiss a girl? Ew! You’ll get the plague or something), they were all secretly impressed and curious.  
“What was it like?” one asked, curiosity compelling him.  
“It was…gross!” he insisted, the other boys nodding. “But other than that…I don’t know, kinda soft? She smelled like fresh bread. I guess it was nice…but in a gross way!”  
The boys continued to chatter, sharing stories, but Steve drifted off, thinking. He’d never kissed a girl…and he didn’t think that there were many who were interested in him…he was just small. He…wondered what it felt like.

They were sitting on the floor of Bucky’s bedroom, avidly reading the new comic book Bucky bought with his extra money. Bucky’s family was a little better off than Steve’s, so whenever his mom couldn’t watch him at home, he would come over here.  
“Hey Bucky,” he finally said as they closed the book. He wanted to ask him something. Bucky was thirteen, and the girls were always smiling at him, so he must have kissed someone before. But then again…wouldn’t he have told Steve? “Have you ever kissed anyone?”  
Bucky flinched, for once startled. “I—uh—I mean—um—I mean—”  
“Have you?” Bucky—strong, confident Bucky—never acted this flustered.  
“…No,” he answered reluctantly, a rare blush on his cheeks.  
“You haven’t?” he asked, surprised.  
“If I had I would have told you,” his friend snapped.  
“Oh…” Hearing that made Steve strangely happy. He’d been a little worried that maybe Bucky didn’t think he was important enough to tell him about it. He didn’t know how he would have felt if that had been the case. “Why not? The girls all like you.”  
“I just,” Bucky lies on his back and stares at the ceiling; so does Steve, “haven’t yet? They just aren’t y—I just don’t like any of them. You know?”  
No. Steve doesn’t know, not really. He’d never had a girl who was interested, how was he supposed to ‘know’? But this was Bucky, so he nodded, and considered for a moment before saying, “Maybe you should just get it over with so you won’t be worried about it?” For a second he’s almost worried, he didn’t want Buck to get the wrong idea, but this was his best friend after all, he knew he’d understand.  
Bucky turns his head and their eyes meet, “Are you offering?” he grinned, the familiar teasing grin he always used with Steve.  
“Okay,” Steve responded without thinking. Still, he didn’t regret it.  
“Really?” Bucky blinked.  
He nodded.  
“Oh. Okay.” They stared at each other for a minute. He was a bit nervous. Did he need to be nervous? But Bucky was nervous too, so…it was alright. “So, I guess we…”  
They sat up, sitting across from each other. Suddenly Steve regretted not listening to the other boys talking about their kisses. This was going to be a disaster wasn’t it. Well, then at least he won’t be curious anymore. He squeezed shut his eyes and leaned in—  
But a hand stopped him. He opened his eyes to see a a nervous grin on Bucky’s face, closer than he ever got normally. He liked it. The hand slid to awkwardly cup the back of his neck, tilting his head to the right, as he did the same. “Now try it,” Bucky said.  
He closed his eyes once more, and leaned in. Then there were soft lips pressed against his own, and little butterflies flittering where his heart was supposed to be. It was only a second, a small chaste peck, but it was enough for him to decide that he liked kissing Bucky. When he opened his eyes again Bucky was still close, and grinning. “That wasn’t bad.” Steve grinned back.  
“Oh hey!” realization sparked in Bucky’s eyes. “I bet mom has almost finished dinner!” And they raced to the kitchen, laughter tumbling from their mouths.

 

The next year when Bucky got his first girlfriend, Steve pretended he wasn’t a tiny bit disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
